Typisch verschneite Wintertage
by thofraSi
Summary: Eine Art Sequel zu Untypisch heiße Sommertage in England“… Eine romantische …äh… nun ja… Schlittenfahrt - zwei Erzfeinde - eine heiße Schokolade… Tja, manchmal sollte man sich seinen Mitfahrer genauer anschauen, wenn man einfach so in fremde Schlitten


**Titel:** Typisch verschneite Wintertage in England

**Kapitel:** 1

**Autor:** thofraSi

**Genre:** Allgemein, Humor

**Raiting:** M

**Warnung:** SLASH (was sonst??), Sprache

**Disclaimer:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren und Bezeichnungen in dieser Story gehören selbstverständlich JKR – wie immer halt….

**Inhalt:** Ein kleines „Fast-Sequel" zu „Untypisch heiße Sommertage in England"… Eine romantische (…äh… nun ja…) Schlittenfahrt - zwei Erzfeinde - eine heiße Schokolade… Tja, manchmal sollte man sich seinen Mitfahrer genauer anschauen, wenn man einfach so in fremde Schlitten springt… (Pairing HP/DM)…

Hi ihr Lieben,

ich konnte es natürlich nicht lassen… Einige hatten mich gebeten, eine Fortsetzung zu meinem kleinen OS, der sich an einem ziemlich heißen Sommertag ereignete, zu schreiben… Und meine Finger haben mal wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelt, obwohl ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit dafür gehabt habe… Naja, wer hat das schon?!! *zwinker*…

Nun also befinden wir uns mitten im tiefsten Winter (…aus dem Fenster schau… jepp, allerdings…), der Schnee türmt sich geradezu auf (… ob ich mein Auto jemals wieder finde???...), ein Hauch von vorweihnachtlicher Stimmung liegt in der Luft und die alljährliche Schlittenausfahrt steht an… Na, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wer mit wem irgendwo hinfährt… *lach*

**Beta: **Die allerliebste und zuckersüße sabkay… Wieder ein GROSSES, GROSSES DANKESCHÖN!! *knuddel dich*

Ich wünsche euch natürlich viel Spaß und über ein Kommi würde ich mich selbstverständlich **riesig** freuen!!

glg

thofra & Si

_**Typisch verschneite Wintertage in England**_

„Nein, das ist völlig in Ordnung, Herm! Dann fahre ich eben allein! Das macht mir wirklich nichts! Jetzt steige schon ein, Ron wartet auf dich! Ich nehme den letzten Schlitten und genieße die Ruhe…"

Harry Potter, der Kerl-der-immer-noch-lebt-und-was-weiß-ich-wie-oft-dem-Tod-von-der-Schippe-gesprungen-ist-und-Voldi-ach-ihr-wisst-schon, scheuchte seine beste Freundin mit wild wedelnden Armen zu einem Schlitten. Diese schenkte dem Gryffindor einen letzten entschuldigenden Blick und stieg dann zu ihrem rothaarigen Freund in eins der schönen hölzernen Wintergefährte, welches sich kurz darauf auch schon in Bewegung setzte.

Harry drehte sich langsam um und steuerte mit knirschenden Schritten den letzten freien Schlitten an, der vor dem Schlosstor von Hogwarts stand. Heute hatten die Siebtklässler die Möglichkeit erhalten eine kleine winterliche Fahrt mit verzauberten Schlitten zu unternehmen. So gut wie der gesamte Jahrgang nahm diese Möglichkeit einer romantischen und zweisamen Ausfahrt wahr.

So wurden am späten Nachmittag wunderschön verzierte und mit warmen Decken und Fellen ausgelegte Schlitten bereitgestellt, die, nachdem zwei Personen darin Platz genommen hatten, verschiedene, vorbestimmte Routen entlangfuhren.

Die kleinen Glöckchen an der Vorderseite der Gefährte verhallten langsam in der verschneiten Ruhe des Nachmittages, als Harry sich auf der wunderbar weichen und angewärmten Sitzbank niederließ.

„_Na, dann werde ich eben die Stille genießen! Hat ja auch was Schönes!"_ Jedoch konnte der Gryffindor ein kleines Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Gerade als er sich eine dicke Wolldecke um die Beine gewickelt hatte, sprang plötzlich eine Person mit einer tief sitzenden Mütze und einem breiten, schwarzen Schal über dem halben Gesicht in den Schlitten, welcher sich sofort in Bewegung setzte.

„Na, da hatte ich ja Glück! War ein bisschen spät dran! Aber den Spaß wollte ich mir dann doch nicht entgehen lassen!", sprach die vermummte Gestalt murmelnd in den Schal und blickte nicht mal auf, zu wem sie da gerade in den Schlitten gesprungen war.

Harry kam die gedämpfte Stimme bekannt vor, doch konnte er sie noch nicht ganz zuordnen. Er war momentan über diesen unerwarteten Überraschungsgast noch zu sehr erstaunt, als dass er etwas erwidern konnte.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Blaise unbedingt mit diesem Ravenclaw fahren wollte. Naja, wahrscheinlich haben die beiden noch etwas vor…!" brummte die Gestalt, weiterhin den Blick nicht zur Seite richtend, während sie sich ebenfalls unter die wärmende Decke kuschelte und sich noch zusätzlich ein weiteres Fell heranzog.

Harry erstarrte… Hatte diese Person, mit der vertrauten Stimme, eben etwa den Namen Blaise erwähnt? Blaise Zabini? Der Slytherin Zabini?

„Nun ja, wenn er auf diesen dunkelblonden Typ steht… Mein Geschmack wäre das nicht. Was soll's! Fahren diese Schlitten eigentlich alle dieselbe Strecke?" Die eingepackte Gestalt drehte ihr Gesicht nun doch Harry entgegen, nachdem sie sich genügend eingemummelt hatte. Dabei berührten sich die Knie der Beiden und Harry spürte die angenehme Wärme der anderen Person.

Silbergraue Augen trafen auf Hellgrüne… Stille… Nur das leise Läuten der Glöckchen war zu hören.

Gefühlte drei Stunden später schienen die beiden Schlittenfahrer sich der jeweils anderen Person dann doch irgendwie bewusst zu werden.

„Malfoy?!"

„Potter!?"

Stille…

„Was machst du hier drin?"

„Ich fahre mit diesem Schlitten!"

„Aber warum?"

„??"

„Verdammt, warum bist _du_ hier drin und nicht Pansy!"

„??"

„Shit, Pansy wollte den letzten Schlitten nehmen!"

„Tja, hat sie wohl nicht…"

„Ach echt?! Dachte schon, sie hätte eine katastrophal misslungene Verwandlung durchgemacht."

Dabei stupste die Gestalt, die sich zu Harrys Entsetzen als sein Erzfeind entpuppte, den Gryffindor mit einem Finger an, als ob Draco dadurch irgendwie auf Harrys Echtheit schließen konnte.

„Hey, pieks mich nicht! Was soll der Scheiß!?"

„Du bist also wirklich Potter… Also, noch mal… Warum sitzt du in diesem Schlitten?"

„Na, weil ich mich hier rein gesetzt habe und eine gemütliche Ausfahrt machen wollte – allein!"

„Und wo ist Pansy, verdammt!? Hast du sie irgendwie verhext, als du ihr den Schlitten weggenommen hast?!"

Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Bei Merlin, woher soll ich wissen, wo deine bescheuerte Schlangenfreundin ist! Ich war der Letzte, der sich hier rein gesetzt hat! Und nimm das Ding aus meinem Gesicht… Ich hab nicht vor, in einem Schlitten mit dir zu kämpfen. Könnte komisch aussehen, wenn wir zurückkommen und du hier, mit einem Fluch belegt, drin liegst!"

Harry drückte Dracos Zauberstab einfach zur Seite und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Fass meinen Zauberstab nicht an, du Penner!" Dennoch ließ der Slytherin seinen Stab sinken und steckte ihn schließlich wieder ein. „Und?! Was machen wir jetzt, können wir dieses Ding irgendwie wieder zurück fahren lassen?"

Der Dunkelhaarige stieß einen entnervten Laut aus. „Keine Ahnung, ich kennen den Zauber nicht, der die Schlitten umgibt!"

„Und so was nennt sich Held der Zaubererschaft… Das ich nicht lache…!", murmelte Draco.

„Kennst _du_ vielleicht einen Zauber?!", blaffte Harry.

„Nein!"

„Tja, also!"

„Tja!"

Und so saßen die beiden Erzfeinde in einem Schlitten, inmitten einer gemütlichen Fahrt durch weißen und unberührten Pulverschnee. Die kleinen Glöckchen läuteten rhythmisch, während das Wintergefährt seinen Weg vorbei an verschneiten Wäldern, hohen Berggipfeln und kleinen, zugefrorenen Seen entlangfuhr.

Die trübe Wintersonne stand tief am Himmel und tauchte die wunderschöne Landschaft in ein abendliches Farbenspiel von Rot- und Orangetönen. Die am Schlitten angebrachten Laternen begannen zu leuchten und tauchten die beiden jungen Männer, die wortlos und in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung schauend, unter den Decken eingehüllt saßen, in ein dämmriges Licht.

„Wie lange soll diese beschissene Fahrt eigentlich dauern?", unterbrach der Blonde die Stille plötzlich.

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. „Ähm, ich glaube insgesamt zwei Stunden!"

„So eine Scheiße! Ich frier mir den Arsch ab!"

„Oho, kann dein kleiner, aristokratischer Hintern etwa keine Kälte ab?!!", spottete Harry feixend.

„Ja, allerdings! Mein empfindlicher und extrem wohlgeformter Hintern bekommt hier noch Frostbeulen!"

Harrys Gedankenwelt schien sich auf einmal und aus absolut kranken Gründen irgendwie zu verselbstständigen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er einen festen und ebenmäßigen Männerpo, der ihn neckisch entgegen gestreckt wurde. Dazu kam auf einmal eine muskulös anmutende Rückenpartie, an dessen oberen Ende ein blonder Schopf zu erkennen war. Das weißblonde Haar schimmerte in einem gedämpften Licht und auf einmal durchdrangen ihn silbergraue Augen, die ihn auffordernd und stürmisch anblickten…

„_Verdammt, was war denn das?!!"_, ging es dem Gryffindor durch den Kopf, als er dieses durchaus erregende Bild aus seinen Gedanken vertrieb.

Draco hingegen hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig vorgebeugt und öffnete eine Art Schränkchen, welches sich gegenüber der Sitzbank befand und offenbar verschiedene Tassen und Becher enthielt.

„Was ist das?", entfuhr es Harry sichtlich erstaunt.

„Ich glaube Muggel nennen so etwas eine Minibar. Du nimmst dir einen Becher und kannst dir dann ein Getränk wünschen! Kennst du das etwa nicht, Potter?"

„Nein… Aber woher weißt _du_ etwas über Muggel?!" Harry kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus.

„Nun, ein wenig muss man sich ja informieren, oder!?", säuselte der Blonde und fischte sich dann ein braunes, schweres Keramikgefäß aus dem Schränkchen. Kurz drauf hielt er einen dampfenden Becher in seinen Händen. Es roch angenehm nach heißer Schokolade…

Harry staunte immer noch über die letzten Minuten und starrte den Blonden einfach nur an. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck, als der Schlitten anscheinend über ein Hindernis fuhr. Das gesamte Gefährt wurde erschüttert und geriet gefährlich ins Schwingern. Harry hielt sich krampfhaft an der einen Seitenwand des Schlittens fest, konnte dem Hin- und Herschaukeln jedoch nicht Stand halten und rutschte schließlich zur Seite weg.

Draco währenddessen war auf diese Erschütterung noch weniger vorbereitet, da er mit beiden Händen den Becher fest umklammerte. So konnte er der Wucht des Schwankens nichts entgegen setzten und die brühend heiße Schokolade schwappte vollständig über seinen Oberköper und die Finger. Der Schlitten fing sich wieder und glitt dann ruhig dahin.

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf. Er war seitlich gegen Draco gestoßen und saß nun dicht gedrängt neben diesen. Mit seinem Hinterkopf war er gegen die Rückenlehne geknallt und kleine, helle Blitze schwirrten vor seinem inneren Auge herum.

Draco stöhnte und fluchte laut.

„So eine verfickte Scheiße!" Er hielt die Hände verkrampft vor sich und beugte sich stöhnend nach vorne, um dem heißdurchtränkten Stoff auf seiner Brust zu entkommen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry, der sich nur langsam der nassen Handschuhe und feuchten Oberbekleidung von Draco bewusst wurde.

„Die verdammte Schokolade! Kannst du…", versuchte der Blonde zu erklären.

Da hatte Harry schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und hielt dessen Spitze an die Handschuhe des Slytherins. Wie ein kleiner Staubsauger sog er die immer noch dampfende Flüssigkeit auf – zuerst den rechten Handschuh, dann den Linken und zum Schluss drückte er Draco ein wenig zurück, damit er auch den Oberkörper von der heißen Schokolade befreien konnte.

„So jetzt halt mal still, Malfoy!" Der Gryffindor zog seine eigenen Handschuhe aus und schlüpfte dann mit seinen Fingern unter den Ärmelsaum seines Erzfeindes, damit er vorsichtig dessen rechten Handschuh abstreifen konnte.

Der Blonde ächzte abermals auf, als die leicht verbrannte Haut seiner Finger mit der eiskalten Luft in Berührung kam.

„Boah, Potter, willst du mich umbringen?!"

„Naja, bestimmt nicht mit heißer Schokolade! Da gibt es andere Wege! Und jetzt beiß mal die Zähne zusammen. Das wird ein bisschen schmerzhaft!"

Die silbergrauen Augen des Blonden weiteten sich, als Harry einen Heilungsspruch murmelte. Die Haut von Draco, an denen sich die rötlichen Verbrennungen abzeichneten, fühlte sich an, als ob diese langsam abgezogen wurde und abermals mit einer brühendheißen Flüssigkeit getränkt wurde.

„Bei Salazar, scheiße, tut das weh…!!" Draco warf den Kopf nach hinten, dabei rutschte ihm die Mütze herunter.

„Ich kann es leider nicht ändern, aber gleich ist es vorbei!" sagte Harry, der das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Erzfeindes kurz betrachtete und sich dann die linke Hand von Draco vornahm.

Kurze Zeit später entspannte sich das Gesicht des Blonden wieder etwas. Der Heilungszauber hatte seine Wirkung getan und die Haut an seinen Fingern war wieder vollkommen unversehrt.

Draco spürte, dass jemand an dem Verschluss seines Umhangs hantierte und diesen dann öffnete. Vorsichtig tastend suchten sich Finger am Bund seiner vier Lagen Pullover einen Weg zu seiner Brust.

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy, wie viele Klamotten hast du eigentlich an!? So geht das nicht!"

Harry murmelte einen weiteren Zauberspruch und schwang dabei seinen Stab kurz in einem Halbkreisbogen über den Schlitten. Mit einem Schlag wurde es innerhalb des Sitzraumes behaglich warm und der leichte Fahrtwind war auch nicht mehr zu spüren.

Mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwanden die vielen Lagen Stoff von Dracos Oberkörper.

„Was machst…?", setzte Draco empört an.

„Ach, halt die Klappe! Oder soll ich die Verbrennungen auf deiner Brust nicht behandeln?!" Ohne eine Antwort des Angesprochen abzuwarten, sprach Harry schon die Worte des Heilungszaubers und machte dabei eine wedelnde Bewegung über Dracos Oberkörper.

Schon wieder spürte dieser das unglaublich schmerzhafte Abziehen und erneute Verbrühen seiner Haut, aber diesmal war er darauf einigermaßen vorbereitet. Er schloss nur kurz die Augen und presste seine Zähne aufeinander. Schließlich verpuffte der Schmerz und der Blonde öffnete seine Augen.

Harry starrte in die silbergrauen Spiegelseen seines Erzfeindes. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war schlichtweg atemberaubend. Draco saß, oder lag mehr oder weniger, auf den vielen Decken mit bloßem Oberkörper. Seine Haare waren leicht zersaust und seine Atmung ging, wegen der eben erlebten Aufregung, schneller. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem raschen Rhythmus. Außerdem waren seine Lippen leicht rötlich angeschwollen, da er diese in den letzten Minuten nicht nur einmal aufeinander gepresst hatte.

Unbewusst streiften Harrys Finger die eben verheilte Haut der Brust des Blonden. Draco quittierte dem Gryffindor diese sanfte Berührung mit einem Schaudern, welches seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Wie hypnotisiert blickten sich die beiden Schlittenfahrer in die Augen, während ihr Gefährt sich gemächlich mit leisem Glöckchengeläut durch die nun hereinbrechende Dunkelheit schob.

Nur das dämmrige Leuchten der Laternen erhellte den Innenraum des Schlittens, indem sich die beiden jungen Männer schräg gegenüber saßen. Harry hockte, oder kniete vielmehr, seitlich neben dem Blonden und seine Hand verweilte immer noch ungerührt auf dessen Brustmuskeln.

Fast in Zeitlupe bewegte sich sein Kopf langsam auf den von Draco zu. Immer näher kamen sich ihre Gesichter und Draco konnte den aufgeregten Atem seines Gegenspielers auf seiner Wange spüren.

„_Was, bei Voldemorts gepunkteten Kniestrümpfen, mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich kann doch nicht einfach Malfoy küssen!!!"_

„_Ich glaubs nicht! Ich hab einen Steifen, nur weil Potter mich berührt! Ich fasse es nicht! Diese Lippen, diese Augen… sogar diese bescheuerte Brille ist irgendwie sexy!"_

Es gab erneut einen kleinen Ruck, der den Schlitten erschütterte und die letzten Zentimeter, die sich noch zwischen den Lippen der beiden jungen Männer befanden, wurden mit einem Mal überwunden…

Der letzte Rest von Zurückhaltung und Zweifel wurde mit dieser alles verheißenden Berührung weggewischt. Die heißen Lippen trafen aufeinander und wurden sogleich geöffnet, um den Zungen ihren Kampf um die Vorherschafft zu erlauben.

Die beiden Erzrivalen bissen zärtlich und zugleich wild in die Lippen des jeweils Anderen. Die Zungen schlängelten und drückten sich gegenseitig in einem Tanz der Leidenschaft.

Dracos Hand wanderte alsbald zu seinem Zauberstab und mit einem ungesagten Spruch entledigte er Potter seines Umhangs und der zwei Pullover. Seine Finger glitten in dessen Nacken und zogen ihn dichter an sich heran. Als die beiden Kontrahenten die Haut des jeweils anderen an ihren Oberkörpern spürten, brachen auch die letzten Dämme der Scheu.

Harry löste sich aus ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss und biss ein letztes Mal in die Unterlippe von Draco. Dieser stöhnte auf und ließ ein kehliges Knurren verlauten. Er blickte Potter kurz in die lustverhangenen Augen, bis dieser schließlich seinen Mund auf die Halsbeuge des Blonden senkte und sich dann beißend, saugend und leckend einen Weg weiter nach unten suchte. Er knabberte an den empfindlichen Brustwarzen und saugte kurz daran. Sein Ziel war aber ein ganz anderes. Seine Hände glitten langsam aber stetig über den Bauch hinweg gen Richtung Süden und erreichten schließlich das letzte Hindernis. Harry streichelte kurz über die pralle Wölbung am Schritt und wünschte sich nur diesen störenden Stoff hinfort.

Draco schloss die Augen. Ein unglaubliches Kribbeln durchlief seinen Körper, als Potter sich mit Mund, Händen und Zunge über seinen Oberkörper hermachte. Er spürte die heißen und feuchten Spuren auf seiner Haut, die wie kleine brennende Rinnsale direkt auf seine Körpermitte einwirkten.

Als er die Hände und die Berührung auf seinem pulsierenden Schwanz spürte, wurde er fast wahnsinnig. Warum konnte Potter auch nicht schneller machen? Da spürte er, wie der Gryffindor langsam die Knöpfe seiner dunklen Jeans öffnete. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entfloh seiner Kehle. „Mach schon, bitte!"

Harrys Lippen umspielte ein kleines Lächeln. Ein flehender Malfoy?

„Na, na… _was_ soll ich denn machen!?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Nimm ihn in den Mund!", stöhnte Draco.

Der Gryffindor befreite die zuckende Härte aus ihrer unbequemen Umhüllung und setzte dann spielerisch seine Zunge ein. Er fuhr mit ihr langsam über die kleine Öffnung und umkreiste dann genussvoll die feuchte Spitze. Der Blonde zog zischend Luft ein.

Harry schmeckte sie salzigen Tröpfchen und konnte sich kaum zurückhalten. Seine eigene Härte schrie regelrecht nach Befreiung und Erlösung. Seine Finger glitten an seine Hose, die er schnell öffnete. Er umschloss mit festem Griff seinen Schwanz und stöhnte dabei leise auf.

Dracos ganze Leidenschaft konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den vor ihm knienden Gryffindor. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet Potter ihn so stark erregte, dass er allein schon bei der sanftesten Berührung seinem Höhepunkt gefährlich nahe kam. Er musste all seine letzte Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmen.

Harrys eine Hand passte sich dem Rhythmus, mit dem er Dracos Schwanz immer wieder tief in seine Mundhöhle aufnahm und ihn dann wieder mit saugenden Lippen langsam hinaus gleiten ließ, der eigenen Bearbeitung seiner Härte an. Die Andere unterstützte den Blowjob, indem er immer wieder den Druck auf den Schaft erhöhte und wieder verringerte.

Draco blickte nach unten und konnte sich einfach nicht satt sehen an dem Gryffindor, der ihn so verwöhnte. Es katapultierte ihn in nicht gekannte Höhen der Leidenschaft, Potter seinen eigenen Schwanz in der Hand bearbeiten zu sehen und das Auf und Ab seines Kopfes, während er ihn in ein Jenseits von Gut und Böse beförderte. Draco spürte wie ihn die Woge des eigenen Orgasmus langsam mit sich riss und musste sich schließlich der Explosion seiner tiefsten Leidenschaft ergeben.

Als Harry die krampfhaften Zuckungen seines Gegenspielers spürte und den ureigenen Geschmack der Flüssigkeit, die sich in seinem Mund ergoss, schmeckte, konnte auch er sich endlich fallen lassen. Er ließ mit ein paar drängenden und letzten Bewegungen die Kraft seines Höhepunktes über sich hinweg rollen. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf.

Harry ließ sich neben Draco auf die Sitzbank gleiten und versuchte seine Atmung und seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er schwang lautlos seinen Zauberstab und reinigte sich.

„Ähm, ich glaube da hinten ist schon Hogwarts!", meinte Draco nach ein paar Augenblicken und deutete mit dem Kopf nach vorne.

Die kleinen Glöckchen läuteten unaufhörlich, als sich der Schlitten langsam dem Schloss näherte. Die beiden jungen Männer kleideten sich schnell wieder an und blickten dann zu dem in der Dunkelheit erleuchteten Gebäude.

„Nun, ähm… ich danke dir für die Hilfe bei dieser Schokoladensache!", flüsterte Draco heißer.

„Kein Thema!"

~~~~~oOo~~~~~

Als der Schlitten nach zwei Stunden wieder sein Ziel erreicht hatte, standen vor dem Portal von Hogwarts noch einige Schüler. Darunter waren auch Ron uns Hermione, die ungeduldig auf ihren Freund warteten. Ihr Wintergefährt war vor etwa zehn Minuten angekommen.

Harry und Draco stiegen schweigend aus und würdigten sich keines Blickes. Der Gryffindor eilte knirschenden Schrittes durch den Schnee zu seinen Freunden.

„Bist du doch nicht alleine gefahren, Harry?", fragte Hermione, die fragend in Richtung Malfoy schaute. Es war mittlerweile so dunkel, dass sie die andere Person scheinbar nur schemenhaft erkannte.

„Jepp… Durch einen beschissenen Zufall, musste ich Malfoy die Fahrt über ertragen!" Harry wurde bei der Erinnerung an die noch eben praktizierten Dinge rot. Glücklicherweise bemerkte dies niemand.

„Bei Merlin, das muss ja ziemlich aufreibend gewesen sein!", warf Ron ein und die drei Gryffindors setzten sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Hmm… ja, ziemlich aufreibend …", nuschelte Harry.

Er schaute noch einmal kurz zurück zu dem Blonden, der inzwischen mit Zabini und Parkinson am Schlossportal stand. Harry durchlief ein kleines Schaudern, welches aber nicht mit der Kälte dieses typisch verschneiten Wintertages zusammen hing.

the end

So, das war es auch schon wieder… Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen… Ich würde mich sehr über ein kleines Reviewchen freuen…*grins*

Eure

thofra

& Si (… die es mal wieder nicht lassen konnte… *zwinker*…)


End file.
